Valiant
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Bickslow's little sister, she's not nice but oh well. Review, read, give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long blue hair in plaits was standing in front of the Guild, glaring in a manner that was slightly scary given her diminutive size. A green jacket fitted over a silver tee and black skirt. Gloves hugged her arms, and she had her hands on her hips.

"Big brother is here, I know it!" She shoved the doors, but was unable to open them. Gray was walking up the street and gaped as the girl threw herself at the door, not quite understanding and slightly concerned for her safety.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted, and the girl snorted.

"I'm trying to open the doors." She cracked her knuckles, grinning like a demon. "Stand back." Gray quirked an eyebrow, and magic gathered at the girl's hands, glowing like the fires of Hell.

The doors flew back with a huge _boom _and a fight appeared to be going on. Lucy had called up Horologium, and Natsu was punching everybody. Erza was in armour and Elfman was fighting too. Gray gaped at the girl, as she stormed into the middle of it, seemingly angry at the idiotic behaviour.

"Where's Big Brother?" she yelled, and everyone stopped to stare at the newcomer. "Big Brother?" they asked, before going back to fighting.

Mirajane gaped at the girl, as she ripped a glove off to reveal a ring.

"Big Brother has until the count of three before I unleash the Soul Vault." Lucy gasped. She'd heard of that!

"My mistress says, The Soul Vault? A girl like you is in possession of such a thing?" Horologium said. She sighed. "I am not just a girl, cretin. I am Valiant!" Shadows swarmed about her and one brought her a doll, which she snatched, chuckling in a very creepy way. Everyone fell silent for a few minutes before angry murmuring sprung up.

"Hey, don't touch that! That's Bickslow's!" Gray shouted. Valiant nodded. "I know."

Bickslow burst forward. "You… you took that!" He looked…

Scared? Why would Bickslow be scared?

Suddenly everything fell into place for Lucy, who sent Horologium away.

"The Soul Vault requires Seidhr magic…"

Valiant nodded, dropping the doll into Bickslow's hand before hugging him, shocking everyone into a state of silence. Bickslow looked more terrified than ever, while his sister glared at Natsu for apparently no reason at all (He didn't notice).

"I know this sounds stupid, but…" Lucy fixed her eyes on Valiant.

"Are you Bickslow's sister?"

Gray's jaw dropped, along with Mirajane's, Elfman's, Natsu's and everyone else's. Bickslow nodded and a faint blush dusted his cheeks, along with a look of abject fear.

"Hey, Mirajane." Valiant smiled at the tall girl, from Bickslow's arms (He was awkwardly returning her hug).

"Can I join Fairy Tail?" She asked as everyone froze in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane produced the stamp, smiling hesitantly. "I guess!" She was about to stamp the girl to mark her as a member of Fairy Tail when Erza caught her arm.

"Wait just a minute." She turned to Lucy, a stern expression on her face that caused to Natsu and Gray to start the "we are so happy being friends" thing. Lucy gulped and Erza cleared her throat.

"What exactly is the Soul Vault?" she asked. "We had a bad experience with Lullaby, so would you mind explaining that, Lucy?"

Lucy stepped forward. "It requires Seidhr magic, for a start, but is rather like my magic. It holds the ghosts of many magicians who gave themselves from a dark guild into this ring. It's a dreadful artefact, it allows you to summon the dead and use their magic." She shuddered and Bickslow glared down at his sister. She stepped forward.

"A while back, I was forced to bond with this. I can't get rid of it, it's bonded to me. If I try to cut my arm away, the arm regrows, leaving a scar as the only sign. I then used the magic it contains to free myself, so I came searching for my brother. I told my parents I was leaving." She glared back at her brother, and Mirajane stepped towards the sprite of a girl, looking at her in a sisterly manner.

"It sounds like you have earned your place." She saw the girl's smile, and Valiant offered her wrist to be stamped. It glowed purple and stayed that colour, while Lucy shivered.

The arm regrows? Was this girl even serious? She studied Valiant's arm and found, to her dismay, a series of encircling white scars. Obviously the girl had been telling the truth.

Bickslow had already left by this time, although when told his sister simply laughed. "He knows that I've changed. I think that he doesn't think I'm his real baby sister; he's a little scared of me now." Lucy looked away. This blue haired girl couldn't be older than fourteen, but she had endured a lot and said such sad things with a grin on her face. Even if that grin was an extremely creepy one.

She noticed Natsu talking to Valiant and pricked her ears up.

"Do any of those guys know anything about Dragons?" he asked, eagerly. She shook her head.

"No. We didn't have a dragon slayer in our Guild… I mean in theirs. Sorry, I get slightly confused from time to time." She grinned again.

"I do have a lot of magic types though. Like water; I can control lakes and rivers. Not the sea or ocean yet though, I guess I'm still learning. The ghosts help me wield my magic, thankfully."

Natsu's eyes sparkled. "That sounds cool!" he said. She waved a hand and a face appeared in Cana's drink. She shrieked and Valiant tried to look innocent. Which with a grin like hers was, let's face it, well-nigh impossible.

Cana stormed over. "Who the hell does that to somebody's drink?" she asked Valiant furiously. Valiant studied her nails, while Natsu stepped away.

"You might want to look behind you, Cana!" shouted someone. Cana ignored them, opening her mouth to shout at the girl again before a tidal wave of beer swept her across the room. Valiant laughed, running to hide under the table, shouting something that just might have been "Totally worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Valiant was nowhere to be found, a fact that was obviously annoying Cana. She knew the little nuisance would be somewhere about, and it would be easy to find her if Bickslow was here. Whenever her brother was around, she did a passable impression of a goddamn limpet, clinging to him and teasing him. Sometimes she'd let her voice change and Bickslow would shake her off, yelling at her, but she would cling to his arm.

Cana brought out a card, trying to use her magic to find the girl before the card ripped itself up. She reached into the air beside it, catching a thin little wrist.

"Got you!" She laughed happily, and Valiant turned visible, struggling with Cana's very firm hold.

"You shouldn't mess with a lady's drink…" Cana said dangerously, while Valiant's ring glowed. A grey shape materialised beside her.

"Lady? Could you lay off holding her wrist? It's freaking her out," the shape said. Cana screamed and let Valiant go, the smaller girl running away as fast as lightning as the shape disappeared. A Valiant-sounding cackle echoed and suddenly she was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu noticed Cana casting her eyes about in annoyance again and walked over.

"What's up?" he asked and Cana growled, irate once more.

"That little idiot is running about invisible and it's annoying the hell out of me!" she said, pounding a fist onto a table. An apple floated up to their left and chucked itself at Cana who dodged smartly and headed that way, grabbing at thin air.

"I'm not an idiot!" a petulant voice cried out with a thickening tone to it like Valiant was holding back tears. Cana stopped grabbing about and turned to see Valiant reappear with a furious look on her face, ring flickering. She opened her mouth to say something and Valiant ran out of the Guild doors, sticking her tongue out over her shoulder.

Natsu looked a little weirded out. "What was that about?" he asked.

Cana slumped onto the bench. "I have no idea. She keeps playing tricks on me and annoying me on purpose then running away." She looked sideways and Natsu thought for a minute.

"Could it mean she thinks you're admirable? You know how we always used to play tricks on those old cranks."

Cana's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that." Valiant probably hadn't liked being called annoying either. She hadn't liked the older members not being sure about her when she had first arrived, after all.

Striding towards the Guild doors, Cana looked back at Natsu.

"See you later, Natsu."

/

She spotted Valiant soon enough by one of the fountains in the street. She was trailing her fingers in the water and muttering under her breath. Cana sat next to her.

"You know, if you keep on making that face it'll stay that way," she said finally. Valiant jumped and then turned back to look at the water.

"What do you care?" she asked fiercely. Cana smiled and laced her fingers together.

"Well, you wouldn't want everyone calling you Switch Face now, would you? The name you have is pretty good as it is."

The trailing fingers slowed their progress through the water and Valiant looked at her.

"I think you're really strong!" she blurted, and looked at her feet. Cana nodded.

"Thought as much. You don't have to play tricks on people to get their attention, you know."

Valiant nodded, and smiled up at Cana with a nice expression. She was actually nice looking when she wasn't being a nuisance, Cana realised.

And Bickslow had never even said a thing about his sister. Perhaps Valiant had thought she would be recognized at the Guild, or that her brother would welcome her, which he hadn't.

**Review if you've read, tell me your thoughts on this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was eating one of his favourite spicy dishes at a café when he saw Valiant jump into the fountain and stay there, bubbles coming up as she apparently breathed out. He stopped eating and rushed over, ignoring the owner's protestations and checked she wasn't drowning herself.

"What's up with you?" he asked, and she surfaced with her blue hair clinging to her face.

"I'm stressed, so I'm cooling my head off," she said, eyes narrowing at him. She made as if to sink back under the water when Happy yanked her out, with his wings.

"Hey!" she said, but Natsu was thinking for a minute. He was sure it was a good idea, and turned to her.

"I know how to cool your head down," he said finally, grinning like he'd won a prize. She was surprised, but also immediately suspicious.

"How?" she asked, shaking her hands free of water and giving him her full attention. He grinned.

"Use Gray as an ice pack!" He said this proudly, and she slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm not stressed anymore," she said, smiling faintly. _Not that stressed, anyway._

She had a pretty good idea of what would happen if she even _attempted _to carry out that plan. Sighing, she started to walk away.

The reason she was stressed was that she wanted to take up a mission. However, her brother had flatly refused to let her go alone. She had argued she was capable, that she could achieve this, but he had said no. Still, she had taken it up.

It was to catch a thief who was going around stealing magical items from the wizards who used them. She knew this would include the keys Lucy used, and by all accounts he was getting nearer and nearer to Fairy Tail. But…

She could find him. Using the powers of one of the wizards, she could psychically locate pretty much anyone. However, she was facing a decision – let some members lose their magic or defy her brother. She had come to the decision it had to be defiance, and sat on a bench to try. The wizard, who had been a young woman, sat next to her in spirit.

"Concentrate… concentrate…" whispered the shade, and it was so hard to try that with a million minds like lights in front of her mind's eye. She frowned. Someone appeared to have faint echoes of other people around him about a mile away, although he was asleep.

It was the thief. The other minds were the traces of the people who had owned the items he had stolen. Opening her eyes, she let the spirit fade and started to run. Natsu saw her running on his way back to the Guild and frowned.

Once he reached the guild, he clapped his hands.

"Does anyone know why Valiant just started running to the edge of town?" he asked, and Bickslow leapt up.

"She went after that thief!" he said, horrified, while Cana looked across in worry.

Lucy gulped. She had heard of the thief, after all, and knew he was after her keys. She couldn't stand to lose them. Sure, in a battle if you lost, you lost your keys if you were facing a celestial wizard like yourself, but to steal the keys was pretty much unthinkable.

But Valiant… Valiant was so young. She couldn't attempt to take the thief on, could she?

Mirajane stepped forward. "Who says she on her own, though?" She looked around, and they all seemed to agree. Cana grinned.

"Let's see if he can withstand an attack, shall we?"


End file.
